The present invention relates to an annuloplasty ring holder assembly. The flexible annuloplasty ring is tied to and positioned against a shoulder and an overlying flange above the shoulder for shaping and positioning the annuloplasty ring. A cut zone is provided on the holder to permit a surgeon to cut away portions of the annuloplasty ring as needed.
Annuloplasty rings are useful in a variety of surgical procedures including mitral and tricuspid annular repair. The ring repairs the heart valve annulus and restores orifice area and normal function. In these procedures, a holder that is of the desired shape and size is provided, and the annuloplasty ring is attached to the holder. The holder secures and maintains the shape of the ring while suturing the ring into a location in a heart or other tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,130 shows and describes an annuloplasty ring and holder wherein the edge of the holder is recessed to form a trough to position an annuloplasty ring on the surface. The annuloplasty ring is C-shaped, and does not form a full annulus.
The use of a full annulus annuloplasty ring permits a surgeon to select the amount of the ring that should be implanted, and cut away the portions of the ring that are not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,481 also illustrates a holder for an annuloplasty ring where the holder has an annular support wall with a plurality of fingers that extend out from the support wall and have depending ends. The annuloplasty ring is supported between the holder wall and the depending ends of the fingers.